


Calamity: After the End

by allnewbrandon



Category: Calamity!, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnewbrandon/pseuds/allnewbrandon
Summary: Five hundred years after a disaster known as the Calamity ravaged the Earth, twenty something mutant Cass makes a meager living as a cashier in the small town of Angel's Mouth. When an extraordinary girl wanders into her life, she'll have to choose between doing what's right and doing what's easy. Based on the animated seriesCalamity!by MANIAC POP.
Kudos: 1





	Calamity: After the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun alternate universe one-shot based on the excellent webseries _Calamity!_ , made by MANIAC POP. You can find the series at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcHNcRe6C9I&list=PLtG5HNdxDvdkHV1gLJ_G7FdeFSrUTUMup

In a dark basement, a pair of glowing orange eyes project onto the wall. The only other source of light comes from up the stairs, particles of dust floating in the area. As the door shuts, only the eyes illuminate the room. 

B3-L4

What is a human? I’d like to know. Oh well...I guess it doesn’t matter anyway. 

The eyes shut off and the audience is left in the dark. The harsh light of a worn-out bulb breaks the darkness. We pan down to show an attractive female mutant in her mid 20s reclining in a chair. She’s sitting behind the counter of a small hardware shop. She uses gum to blow a bubble, which promptly pops and sticks to her face. As she scrambles to get it off, a customer walks in, a short redheaded human. 

CASS

Hey, Kiko. What do you need now?

He sheepishly scratches the back of his neck before tilting his head to the side. 

KIKO

Hi, Cass. I, uhh, kinda crashed my hoverscooter again. 

She gives an unsurprised nod as she sits up in her chair and scoots toward the register. 

CASS

You need a repulsor charger and a stabilizer bolt? 

Kiko grins and nods as he approaches the counter. He sifts through his pocket for coins.

KIKO

You think you can give me a friendly discount? Business hasn’t been great lately, and it’s kinda come down to me having transportation or me having a meal. 

Cass shakes her head and he sighs, laying down his coins as she takes his parts out of the cabinet behind the register. 

CASS

Sorry, man. My boss would kill me. I can’t lose this job by sticking my neck out for you. 

He gives an understanding nod as they make the trade. 

KIKO

Yeah, I get it. Thanks, Cass. 

She slumps down in her chair and lazily waves at him as he leaves the shop. Cass puts the coins inside the nearly empty register. She blows a strand of purple hair away from her face and rests her chin in her hand. An aging anthropomorphic bearded dragon walks into the room and she quickly sits up straight. 

KEVIN

I smell that kid from the gel factory. You didn’t give him any breaks, did you? We can’t afford breaks. 

Cass turns herself away so she can roll her eyes in peace, but shakes her head in response to his question. 

CASS

No, boss. I’m well aware of store policy by now.

He scrunches up his face as he slowly nods. His tongue darts out of his mouth to catch a fly, which doesn’t faze Cass.    
  


KEVIN

You better. Since nobody’s coming in, go ahead and clean up the storeroom and you can leave. 

Cass lets out a sigh of relief at the idea of not having to be there any longer. She hops up and walks over to a hatch, which she promptly opens. This reveals a staircase that she climbs down to reach the dusty old room. 

CASS

Time to get to work. 

In a time lapse, she cleans up the storeroom, rearranging boxes, sweeping dust bees away, and sucking up insects with a portable vacuum cleaner. At the end of the day, Cass sighs and runs a hand through her hair. As she sets her vacuum down, a ray of orange light bursts through the top of a cardboard box. She raises an eyebrow as she slowly approaches it. 

CASS

What the Hell? 

The box begins to vibrate violently while making an annoying beeping sound. With a furrowed brow, Cass carefully extends a hand. As the box moves around, it knocks over other containers and pops a sheet of bubble wrap. 

CASS

Stop that!

Cass holds the box down with some difficulty. This time it vibrates even harder, messing up her hair. 

CASS

I can’t open you, you know?! You’re going to get me in trouble…

The mutant’s eyes dart up as she tries to prevent the box from vibrating out of her hands. 

KEVIN

Every minute you spend down there is a minute I have to keep the lights on! Hurry up!

Cass narrows her eyes and scowls, looking down at the glowing box and then over at her backpack.

CASS

Come on, box. We’re getting out of here. 

The vibrating calms down as Cass stuffs the box in her backpack. We cut to the rusted head of the Statue of Liberty, buried in the sand next to a sign for the desert town of Angel’s Mouth. People of all sorts are buying, selling, and trading in an attempt to make ends meet. As Cass walks out of her place of work, backpack strapped to her shoulders, Kiko waves at her.

KIKO 

Hey, Cass!

She waves back as she heads home. Her building is carved into a cliffside. As she opens the door to her cramped little apartment, she hurls the heavy backpack inside, eliciting a squeal from the box inside. Cass raises an eyebrow as she walks towards it. 

CASS

Are you like...alive?

No reply comes. Cass takes a deep breath as she opens the box. She stumbles back as an adorable orange-haired robot leaps out. Her body emits a low electronic hum, but her breathing is remarkably lifelike.

B3-L4

Hello! 

Eyes wide, Cass clutches her bed tightly. The robot just stares at her with glowing eyes. 

CASS

W-Who are you?

It takes a moment for the robot girl to process the question before she raises her hand high.

B3-L4

I am B3-L4, the friendly automaton. I was designed to be helpful, kind, and true!

Cass raises an eyebrow as she slowly and carefully lifts herself onto the bed.

CASS

You’re some kind of robot? But those were outlawed years ago. Since I was a kid. 

Her eyes widen as she realizes what she’s done.

CASS

I’m in possession of an illegal robot! Oh my Gods, do you know what this means?! I’ll definitely lose my job for this, and I’ll be lucky if they throw me in a dungeon for the rest of my life! Maybe I can rat on my boss…

B3-L4 frowns at Cass’s worries and walks up to her, putting her hand on her shoulder. 

B3-L4

I’m sorry. Would you like a hug?

Cass quickly nods, the robot wrapping her arms around her. As the mutant woman calms down, a look of confusion spreads across her face. 

CASS

Aren’t you worried? You’re a robot, B3-Whatever. They’re going to deactivate you and turn you into spare parts.

B3-L4 slowly nods, her lower lip trembling. Cass groans as she sees that she’s upset the girl.

B3-L4

I don’t think I’m in the right place. Where are we right now, Pink Girl?

She rests her hand on B3’s shoulder.

CASS

My name is Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cass. We’re in Angel’s Mouth.

B3-L4 looks around the room as she takes in the information. We see that her apartment has been sparsely decorated with scavenged goods. On her wall is a faded Skullhoney poster and a tattered trans flag. 

B3-L4

That doesn’t sound like New York City to me. Do you know how I can get there?

Cass sighs and shakes her head. 

CASS

I’ve never heard of “New Yore”. Or old Yore for that matter. Then again, I’ve never been outside of Angel’s Mouth...Gods, that sounds depressing. 

The android sits next to her and idly kicks her feet. 

B3-L4

Why are you pink?

The mutant turns to face the robot with an annoyed expression.

CASS

That’s kind of rude, isn’t it? I was born this way. Why are you silver? Actually, what purpose do you serve anyway?

B3 hums to herself as she mulls over the question. Cass is clearly baffled by this girl.

B3-L4

I don’t really know. I think my creator wanted me to be kind...but besides that, I’m just here to exist, I guess. Like you. 

Cass squints her eyes, her arms folded. 

CASS

That’s not like any robot I’ve ever heard about. Why would my boss own a robot that doesn’t even do anything?

B3-L4 lets out an offended gasp.

B3-L4

That’s not true! I do plenty. I can sing, and dance, and help out. And, umm...lots of other things, I think. But I’m not supposed to be here. Can you help me?

The mutant bites her bottom lip uncomfortably. 

CASS

I’m sorry, but...I can’t. You seem like a nice robot, but this is way out of my depth. If I help you, my life is over. I have to take you back. 

The robot pouts, dramatically crossing her arms. 

B3-L4

I am NOT going back! I don’t belong here. I need to get home. You can’t just hit the sleep button on my shoulder and-

Cass disproves her theory by pressing the button, which causes the android to fall over on the bed. The young woman sighs and covers her face in shame, before moving to pack B3 up in the cardboard box. Outside, we watch a time lapse of Angel’s Mouth as the sun sets and rises again. Cass walks to work with her backpack on her shoulders and a guilty look on her face.

CASS

I’m doing the right thing for  _ me _ .

As Cass enters the store, she can do nothing but shiver, her breath creating fog in the air. Standing opposite Kevin is an imposing armored figure with a skull mask and bright green hair. 

KEVIN

Cassandra, this...officer of the Queen’s Court wanted to know if you’ve seen a suspicious box in the store. 

She breathes heavily as she considers her next move. 

CASS

I-I...umm…

Her backpack glows orange and beeps as an alarm on the agent’s belt goes off. 

THE INQUISITOR 

_ You  _ have it. 

Cass’s eyes go wide as she makes her decision and swings the backpack at the Inquisitor, knocking them down. She then makes a run for it, hoisting the bag over her shoulders. 

CASS

I hope I live to regret this!

The Inquisitor growls as they stand up, taking some kind of communication device off their belt.

THE INQUISITOR 

A pink-skinned mutant with purple hair has the item. Lethal force is permitted, but DO NOT damage the prize. 

Cass dashes down the dusty streets, knocking a human woman wearing a tie over. 

CASS

Sorry, Eva!

She grumbles to herself as armored minions of the Inquisitor run around her, chasing after Cass. The young woman grits her teeth nervously, a blast of energy barely missing her. 

CASS

Okay, it’s been a little while since I’ve been in a fight...

Two soldiers come towards her on opposite sides. She kicks one in the head and gut punches the other, making it to the edge of town. A group of the Inquisitor’s troops surround her as she tries to catch her breath. 

SOLDIER 

Surrender NOW! We have been authorized to use lethal force if necessary. 

Cass slowly nods. Knowing that it’s far too late to go back now, she spins the backpack around, clearing a gap for herself. As she flees from the group behind her, she sees an officer blocking the exit and swings the backpack at him, knocking him into the air. While she makes her escape, she runs past Kiko and throws a coin to him with an exhilarated smile on her face.

CASS

Go buy yourself a sandwich, Kiko! Whoo!

He raises an eyebrow but slowly nods, smiling and waving at her as she disappears into the canyons past Angel’s Mouth. In the evening, Cassie pants heavily as she looks out at the orange and purple sunset in the distance. She puts all her effort in lugging the backpack off and setting it on the ground. 

CASS

Okay...I think we have a second, robot girl...

Cassie unzips the backpack and takes the box out. As she opens the flaps, B3-L4’s eyes open slightly and she frowns. 

B3-L4

W-Where are we?

The mutant motions towards the desert around them, a proud smile on her face. 

CASS

We’re not in Angel’s Mouth anymore. Or New Yore, for that matter, but the point is that you’re safe. They’re...not gonna melt you down. 

B3-L4 lets out an ecstatic electric chirp, climbing out of the cardboard box and stretching. She runs up and tackles Cass in a tight hug.

B3-L4

Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!

The mutant nods slightly, a small smile on the corner of her mouth as she itches the back of her neck.

CASS

Yeah, well, don’t thank me yet. You’re special-

B3-L4 beams at her new friend. 

B3-L4

Thank you very much!

Cass grumbles and rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms.

CASS

What I meant is that you’re not a run-of-the-mill robot. The Queen’s Court wants you. They even sent some kind of special agent to capture you. Or destroy you, I dunno.

B3-L4’s lips form an upside down v-shaped frown as she puts her hands together. 

B3-L4

I don’t know why anyone would want to hurt me. I don’t want to hurt anybody...and I haven’t, I don’t think.

Cass sighs and covers her face with her hand.

CASS

Well, you’re about to learn that some people are going to want to hurt you no matter what. That’s how the world is. That’s how people are. 

The chipper automaton hums sadly but slowly nods. Cass puts her hand on her shoulder.

CASS

Listen, don’t let that get you down. We’re going to get you to safety, somehow. I didn’t give up my low-paying, crappy job for nothing. 

B3-L4, never one to linger on sadness, quickly perks up as she looks out at the road ahead of them. 

B3-L4

So, where do we start, Miss Cass? 

The two begin walking towards the long journey ahead of them, Cass putting the backpack on and kicking the box away. 

CASS

I’m going to take you to the old hermit who lives on Dusk Hill. They say he knows all about robots. Maybe he’ll recognize your model, or your serial number, or something. 

B3’s eyes squint, a solemn expression on her face as she gives a serious nod.

CASS

Hey, what should I call you?

The robot girl itches her forehead with a confused expression.

B3-L4

My designation is B3-L4. I thought I already introduced myself...oh gosh, did I forget?

Cass sighs and shakes her head. 

CASS

No, you told me that. But that’s just a bunch of numbers. It’s not a name. 

As she comes to understand the question, B3-L4’s mouth opens and she nods slightly.

CASS

B3...hmm, how about Bee?

The adorable robot gasps and jumps up and down, clapping her hands together with a metallic clink. 

BEE

I love it! You may call me “Bee”. 

Cass smirks and pats her traveling companion on the back, the two walking off into the sunset. The next morning, a three-eyed green rooster perches itself on a wooden post and screeches. The camera pulls back to reveal a small farm. Inside a fenced off area, glowing orbs planted firmly in the sand pulse with energy. Cass, who has now attained some dark bags under her eyes, knocks loudly on the front door of the farmhouse. Behind her is Bee, who yawns loudly. 

BEE

How do you know this “old hermit”?

The mutant grunts and bites her bottom lip.

CASS

Well, I don’t really know him, per say. But he knew my parents. And he’s a pretty frequent subject of rumors in town. We really don’t have that much to talk about in Angel’s Mouth.

The two are interrupted by the door opening. Standing in the doorway is a handsome but gruff middle-aged man, with graying red hair and tan skin. 

MIKE

...Can I help you?

Bee pokes out from behind Cass and nods. Mike sighs and wipes his face as he sees the robot girl. 

MIKE

Alice! You’re gonna wanna get down here for this!

The three hear an annoyed groan from upstairs. Inside, Cass hungrily digs into a plate of green eggs and a slab of meat. Bee slurps down a can of motor oil. While Mike washes the dishes, a dark-haired young mutant sits opposite the two, glaring at the pair with their arms crossed and their feet up on the table.

MIKE

Alice, get your damn feet off the table.

They grumble and roll their eyes, sticking out their snake like tongue at Mike behind his back. Bee is clearly fascinated by the strange family. 

MIKE

Cassandra. I haven’t seen you since you were...well, a lot smaller. It’s not an unpleasant surprise, but I think the fact you brought a robot here merits explanation. No offense, uh, Bee.

Bee gives a happy shrug. Cass huffs as she drinks from a bottle of green liquid.

CASS

I found her in a cardboard box in the storeroom at Kevin’s. That’s where I work. Or, at least, I used to. Funny thing is he didn’t seem to know what she was either. But that suit sure did. And they wanted Bee.

The robot wipes her mouth of oil as Alice squints their eyes. 

ALICE

You shouldn’t have brought her here. Uncle Mike and I don’t hurt anybody. We’re just energy farmers, minding our own business. 

Bee frowns as Mike raises his hand to interrupt them. 

MIKE 

That’s true. But we’re no friends of the Queen either, or any of her cronies. I’d be happy to help but...I don’t recognize the model. Doesn’t look like anything modern, but I don’t remember a bot like this from before they were outlawed. 

Cass comfortingly rests her hand on Bee’s back, causing her to let out a relaxed purr. This turns into a yelp as Mike injects her with a syringe.

BEE

Hey!

Mike grumbles and waves it away as he takes the syringe out and looks at the clear blue fluid inside.

MIKE

If I can’t pick your model out of a catalogue, I’m going to need to analyze your circuit fluid. It should take a few days. Cassandra, you can take my bed. Alice, you’ll share your bed with Bee. 

Bee grins and waves, while Alice scoffs and hides their face in their sweater. Mike rolls his eyes at his overdramatic ward. Inside Alice’s room, Bee sits on their bed with her hands in her laps. The teenage mutant’s room is a cluttered mess, with posters, instruments, and a workbench topped with screws, bolts, and tools. In the corner of the room is a massive set of speakers. They insert a uniquely polished disc into a player, which plays the song “money machine”. 

BEE

Ooh, what is this kind of music? I like it.

The grumpy teen can’t help but smile at that, before their annoyed expression soon returns. 

ALICE 

It’s ancient. I hate new music. The shop I got it from said a pair of gecko mutants recorded it. 

Bee’s eyes widen as she nods. 

BEE

I like lizards! And mutants! That’s what Cass is, right?

Alice slowly nods, still unsure of their guests.

ALICE

Yeah. Me too. Mike isn’t, though. How about you? You really don’t know anything about yourself?

The jolly robot shakes her head and sighs.

BEE

Not anything I didn’t tell you and your uncle. I’m B3-L4, Cass called me Bee, I’m a friendly robot. That’s pretty much it. Oh! And my home is New York. Well, Cass calls it New Yore. I’m not sure which is right, actually. 

The disc starts skipping and Alice lets out an annoyed grunt. They walk over to the player and take it out, cleaning it with a cloth from atop their desk. 

ALICE

You talk a lot. You’re weird. 

Bee grins, seeming to take it as a compliment. Alice raises an eyebrow and chuckles. Mike opens his barn door with a grunt and rests his hand on his back. Cass follows him inside. 

CASS

You okay?

He shrugs and sighs, walking past his hovertruck to his desk. He slots the vial of Bella’s circuit fluid into a machine.

MIKE

I’m old.

She scrunches up her face and nods. Mike lets out a sigh of relief as he sits down. 

CASS

Alice doesn’t seem to like us much.

He gives a gruff laugh and nods. 

MIKE

They don't like anybody they don't know. Took 'em years to start calling me Uncle. 

Cass smiles toothily as she looks around the barn. 

CASS

Yeah, alright. I can respect that. Are you two blood? 

Mike shakes his head as the scanning device whirs. 

MIKE

No. But I'm all they got. 

A sad look comes onto her face, but it soon turns to one of surprise as she's knocked onto her backside by an intense rumbling. Mike's squinted eyes widen as he stands up. The four walk outside to see floating troop carriers and hoverbikes in the distance. Cass's face falls, Bee and Alice look shocked, and Mike scowls. 

BEE

They're coming for me. 

Mike embeds spikes in the ground as Cass and Bee stand in the barn, the former leaning against the wall as the robot paces nervously. Alice glares at the two as they walk past the barn door. Bee sighs and looks down. 

BEE

We should go. I don’t want to put these nice people in any danger…

Cass frowns and shakes her head, putting her hands on Bee’s shoulders and looking down at her.

CASS

We’re going to put people in danger  _ everywhere  _ we go. Because they want you, and when powerful people want something, they won’t stop unless they get it or someone has the courage to stop them. Mike has decided to make a stand for us. We need to respect his decision and make sure his bravery isn’t for nothing. For everyone the Queen and her minions have hurt.

Bee looks up and nods, taking a deep breath. Mike takes his rake off the wall and presses a button on it, charging it with energy. Cass practices her brawling skills on a scarecrow, punching a whole in it and smiling sheepishly at Mike. Alice holes themselves up in their room, sitting with their chin on their knees as they listen to their music. As the sun rises the next day, the small army gets closer and closer to Mike’s homestead. He opens the attic in the hallway and leads Cass and Alice upstairs. The two marvel at a giant machine.

CASS

What the Hell is that?

He sighs as he presses a red button on a panel next to the device. It glows with sea blue energy before he hits the button again to turn it off. 

MIKE

It’s a stasis chamber. It should suppress Bee’s signal. Make it harder for ‘em to find her. 

The old man motions for the young robot to stand on the pad in front of him. Bee looks to Cass nervously, who gives her a nod of assurance. 

CASS

Mike has done nothing but help us so far. I don’t know why-

She glances at Mike, who smiles softly.

CASS

But I know that we should trust him.

Bee inhales and exhales, stepping onto the pad and closing her eyes. 

MIKE

Hey, kid. This is not the end.

A smile tugs at Bee’s lips as he turns the chamber on once more, placing her in suspended animation. Mike and Cass stand tall outside the farm as the soldiers arrive. The hatch to the front carrier opens, pouring out steam as the Inquisitor steps into view, accompanied by regal music.

THE INQUISITOR

I have no quarrel with you, Mutant. My interest is purely in the automaton. Surrender her and the Queen will generously grant you a full pardon. 

Cass narrows her eyes and clenches her fists. 

CASS

You can kiss my ass if you think I’m going to give that girl up to you, Mask. 

Mike silently nods, activating his energy weapon and slamming the end into the ground. 

THE INQUISITOR 

Then we will raze this pathetic energy farm to the ground and you will  _ die _ .

Soldiers step out from behind the Inquisitor, firing their blasters at the spikes and blowing them away. As a cloud of sand fades, they charge towards the farm, Mike knocking them away with his charged rake. The Inquisitor steps towards Cass menacingly, drawing their sword from their belt. It’s a sleek, elegant weapon, made from a jet black material. They flick a switch on the side of it, causing it to crackle with white electricity. Cass nervously grits her teeth. 

CASS

I used to be so afraid of you...of my boss...of sticking my neck out for anyone. No more. No more running.

She steps out of the way at the nick of time as they come at her with a downward slash. 

THE INQUISITOR 

I hope you don’t think I have any respect for your insolence, traitor. You are not an honorable foe, or even a worthy one. 

Cass punches them in the face, though their mask makes it so that she takes most of the pain. Mike embeds the spikes of his rake in a soldier’s helmet and yanks it off before hitting them with the butt of the weapon. Though he manages to take out an impressive amount of the soldiers, they begin to close in on him, and his expression turns nervous. As Cass dodges swing after slash, she grabs one of the spikes and stabs the Inquisitor in the chest, piercing their armor.

CASS

Hah! How about that? 

The Inquisitor snarls and slashes the spike in half, ripping out the piece embedded in their chestplate. Cass’s confidence falters as she swings at them and misses, getting jabbed in the shoulder. She gasps in pain and stumbles back. With a battle cry, she swings the dull half of the spike at the Inquisitor’s head like a baseball bat, making contact and knocking them back. 

THE INQUISITOR

Your luck is about to run out, Mutant!

As the Inquisitor turns back to face Cass, their mask has been cracked, exposing a bloodshot eye. This catches Cass off guard, allowing them to slash her across the torso, drawing dark purple blood. She cries out, trying to catch her breath as she clutches the wound. Mike is buried beneath the soldiers as he frantically tries to escape. 

MIKE

Cass...take care...of Alice…

Cass looks at Mike with shock, in disbelief that this might really be the end. Suddenly, a pulse of energy scatters the soldiers, freeing Mike. Another hits the Inquisitor, knocking them down and giving Cass a chance to gather herself. Across the sands, Alice stands tall with a determined expression and a vintage pulse rifle in hand. 

ALICE

Get the Hell away from my uncle. 

Mike grins proudly as Cass cheers, striking the Inquisitor repeatedly with the blunt metal rod. As she raises her weapon up, she gasps and her pupils dilate. The camera pans down to show that the Inquisitor has cut her arm clean off. They laugh darkly as the severed arm falls to the ground, frozen clutching the half spike. 

THE INQUISITOR

You were a fool to think you could defeat an inquisitor. 

As the armored menace prepares to go in for the killing blow, their sword is bent in half, causing it to short out. Their exposed eye widens as everyone turns to see Bee, standing straight across from the Inquisitor with their hand extended.

B3-L4

Leave my friends  **alone** . 

The prestigious sword crumples into a small metal ball in the Inquisitor’s hand. 

THE INQUISITOR

W-What?

The Inquisitor is knocked down as their mask begins to cave in, eliciting a panicked gasp.

THE INQUISITOR 

N-No! Stop!

Bee clenches her fist and the Inquisitor tumbles backwards into their hovercarrier, which is sent flying into the distance alongside all the other enemy vehicles. The remaining soldiers flee in terror as Bee collapses to the ground, unconscious. Moments later, Cass passes out from shock. 

BEE

Mike! Alice! She’s awake!

We see Cass’s point of view as her eyes slowly open. She’s propped up in Mike’s bed, hooked up to several pieces of medical equipment. At her bedside are her new friends. 

CASS

D-Did we do it? Oh my Gods, my arm…

She looks down to find a high-tech cybernetic in its place. Her eyes widen as she exhales.

MIKE

Sorry, kid. It was a bit too late to sew the old one back on. But that should do the trick.

He jabs her silver palm with a syringe, causing her to gasp in pain and retract her hand.

MIKE

See? You can even feel it.

Alice snorts, covering their mouth as Mike glares at them. Bee takes Cass’s hand.

BEE

Thank you for what you did for me. You are...so brave. I couldn’t imagine a better friend!

Cass’s cheeks flush a deep purple as she gives a casual shrug.

CASS

Ah, it was nothing. I even got a cool robot arm out of it. My only question is...what the Hell was that the thing you did?

Bee raises an eyebrow in confusion. Mike sighs as he folds his arms.

MIKE

Alice and I asked. She doesn’t remember. The scan didn’t help much either. She’s either so ancient she’s undiscovered or she’s so new she’s undocumented. Either way, far as I know, she’s one of a kind. 

The robot grins and claps excitedly. A few days later, Cass and Bee stand on the porch, opposite Mike and Alice. 

CASS

What will you do now?

Mike scoffs and chuckles, looking over at his ward.

MIKE

Considering the fact that we whooped a small army, I think the Queen is going to have the good sense to leave us alone. Besides, this energy farm is our home. 

Alice smirks and punches her palm. Bee’s eyes widen. 

CASS

I’m glad we didn’t screw up your life too bad. I just don’t know what Bee and I are going to do. 

The old man sighs as he hands Cass a golden compass. 

MIKE

There’s this weird kid who lives in the Junklands. They’re a little bit eccentric, but...they’re something of a historian. They might be able to help Bee find this York place, or figure out who the Hell she is. Just show ‘em this, and tell ‘em Mike sent you. 

Cass gives a grateful nod as she shakes Mike’s hand. Alice smiles ever so slightly at Bee.

ALICE

You’re not so bad, weird robot girl. Take care of yourself.

She blushes orange and nods, pulling Alice into a sudden hug. The flustered mutant stands stiff as a board. 

BEE

You too, Alice!

As Cass and Bee leave for their next destination, Mike sighs and puts his arm around Alice, the two of them looking uncertain but content. The camera zooms out, our heroes just tiny figures in a massive world.

BEE

I wonder what your arm does! I bet it has some kind of laser in it, and maybe a lockpicking device, and ooh, I bet it can lift super heavy things!

Cass grumbles and ruffles Bee’s hair.

CASS

I have a feeling we’re going to find out soon enough…

The scene fades to black. After the credits, we see that the Inquisitor’s minions have set up camp in the canyons. Inside their tent, their crumpled mask rests on a table, though their face is obscured by darkness. Their comms device begins to flash blue and vibrate, causing them to sigh. They answer the call and hold it up to their face.

ROMAN 

Hello, Edward. The Queen is displeased by your failure, though not surprised. She’s decided to send a few more...capable inquisitors in your place. You’ll return to the castle for reassignment. 

The Inquisitor, or “Edward”, growls as they crush the device in their hand and we cut to black. 


End file.
